Alternate World
by shellbullet34
Summary: Force Unleashed & KOTOR crossover. I suck at summaries, so just read and find out. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

"Bastila, this is Commander Carth Onasi of the republic navy. Come in Bastila."

"This is Bastila. We have reached Revan's ship and are preparing to board."

"Good." Carth replied as he shut off his comm link. Carth Onasi was a very impatient man, and was always disappointed if things weren't successful. Especially if the republic failed in capturing the powerful Sith Lord, Darth Revan. He hadn't been the same since his wife died, and yet he didn't live in shame or depression. He thought himself only as a soldier, and his duty was to protect the republic, and defeat the Sith.

"Commander Onasi, we have a problem." Came a nervous sounding voice from the flight deck. Carth was standing above the crew members on the _Starstreaker, _and noticed that the voice was coming from Fleet Admiral Vastin. Vastin was middle-aged, yet looked as though he was still in perfect shape. His face was a series of small wrinkles, with sharp, sapphire eyes. His brown hair had gray lines traveling up his scalp, and his beard was nonetheless. Otherwise, he was tall, muscular, and very wise in the art of war. Standing above Carth, even a Mandalorian would think twice before assaulting such a man.

"What is it admiral?" Carth asked, glancing slightly over his shoulder. Even he didn't want to make eye contact.

"Without Bastila's battle meditation, the battle has been becoming more and more difficult. I request that we reconsider our operation."

"Admiral, we have nothing to fear. Malak has been separated from Revan, and a team of skilled Jedi have infiltrated Revan's ship." Carth reassured, while turning around to face the admiral, "The Jedi shall quickly defeat the Sith Lord."

"Are you sure, Commander?" Vastin asked, his eyes giving Carth a somewhat threatening glare. Carth sighed and ran his hand though his short, brown hair. He was just as unsure as the admiral, and was not afraid to hide it.

"Truth is, Admiral, I'm not." Carth replied, turning around so that his back faced Vastin. Looking at the fleet admiral only made him more nervous than he already was. Vastin clenched his fist tightly, and then slowly released his grip.

"Then I guess only time will tell." The admiral stated as he walked out of the command bridge. Carth let out one more sigh, this one of relief, and began to watch the violent battle from inside the safe haven of the ship. The _Starstreaker _was a very reliable cruiser, and had saved Carth's life many a times. And Carth thought her as a very, very valuable ally in this war. There were a few things that Carth treasured nowadays, and this was one of them. It was the fastest ship in the fleet, capable of outrunning most Sith destroyers, and this feat saved many lives, which earned it respect from the superiors.

"Sir, Revan's flagship has begun to stop firing its cannons." A crew member informed, and pulled back in surprise, "Maybe this plan just might work!"

"Maybe." Carth repeated to himself with a chuckle. This might actually work.

* * *

"We're in." Bastila spoke to her Jedi companions as they exited the hanger doors. Flying to Revan's flagship was even harder then you could imagine. Dodging multiple blaster shots, and evading assault ships were more than the Jedi could handle. Landing was even more difficult. When the Jedi ran out of the ship, they were greeted by dozens of Sith soldiers and battle droids. The Jedi had a harder time actually getting to the enemy then fighting them. When they clashed, the Jedi easily overcame the troops, deflecting blaster shots and at the same time launching them back at the soldiers. After they had taken over the room, and explosion sent a powerful shockwave through the ship and the Jedi were sent immediately to the ground. As soon as they got back up again, more troops entered into the hanger, and by the time the Jedi had cleared the room, around forty bodies lay motionless on the floor, with all the Jedi alive.

"Bastila. Be careful, there might be dark Jedi aboard." Carth reminded Bastila as she shut off her comm link. She knew that Carth was just trying to help, but he seemed to be interfering with her work, and she ended her conversation with him there.

"Alright. We must hurry, or else our fleet will be destroyed." Bastila stated as she flipped on her sun colored lightsaber. The others repeated her action, and with the force, the Jedi quickly swept through to the next hall. In the next room, the Sith were waiting for them, and immediately opened fire. The surprised Jedi reflexively deflected the bolts of pure energy, and dashed ahead to engage. To scatter them, Bastila quickly launched a Force wave with her hand, and launched the bewildered Sith troopers straight into the wall. After the Jedi swiftly dispatched this group, they moved on silently.

After a series of rooms filled with more and more enemies, the Jedi stopped to take a quick rest. The fact that they met constant enemies was draining their physical energy, not to mention the small scratches and burns they received as payment from their foes. Bastila quickly switched on her comm link.

"Carth, it seems as though Revan knew we were coming. Every single room we have been in has been filled with more soldiers!" Bastila said panting slowly, "and we are getting more tired by the minuet. Is there any other information that you can give us?" There was a brief pause.

"I'm sorry, Bastila. You'll have to do this on your own." Bastila sighed and flipped off the communication device. She knew from the start that there was nothing Carth could do. She just wanted to comfort herself. Bastila had already regained most of her energy anyway, and so did her comrades that were with her.

"Come. We have no time to waste." Bastila said, igniting her yellow blade once more. The Jedi followed Bastila into the next room, finding it empty. It was a strange thing, noting that the past four rooms were already occupied with violent me who only hand plans to kill them. This time, however, all there was was a single door and a few containers for medpacks.

"Well this is odd." A fellow Jedi spoke, scanning the room from side to side. After being satisfied that nothing was suspicious, the Jedi moved on into the next room, which was also empty except for a workbench alongside a wall. After they entered the last empty room, they then found themselves in a hallway that would lead straight to the command bridge, where Lord Revan would surely be. Without a word, the Jedi sped down the hall on fast feet, and met no resistance whatsoever. When the Jedi finally made it to where the bridge would lay behind a door, five dark Jedi wielding blood colored blades suddenly appeared between them and their objective. They were dressed in normal Sith attire, with pitch black robes and a large hood that hid their faces under a shadow, along with the strong aura of the dark side among them

"We will only ask you once to step aside." Bastila stated as she slowly raised her golden lightsaber. The dark Jedi made no move to listen to her words, and just stood like statues frozen in carbonite. Noticing that they had no intent to back down, Bastila and her Jedi quickly rushed to fight their last trial. When they clashed, Bastila was immediately pushed back by the swift moves of her opponent. Bastila couldn't determine what style this Jedi was using, but she quickly retaliated and began using Soresu, the style of defense. Her lightsaber became a shield, and she began to block every one of the dark Jedi's attacks. Her opponent seemed to know what he was doing, and kept her on the defense, which is exactly what she wanted. The dark Jedi was growing frustrated and agitated by the moment because of the stubbornness of his opponent, which is what Bastila had planned for. When the Dark Jedi got too angry and quickly jabbed his lightsaber straight for Bastila's throat, she knew she had him. When the blade came, she swiftly dodged to her left side, and with an accurate slashed, she cut downwards-upon her opponents head. The golden blade went through, slicing down the head and into the mid torso. When the body hit the floor, she quickly removed her eyes from the Jedi's corpse, not wanting to have feelings of nausea. By the time she was finished, her allies were already finishing up with their duels, and had already defeated their opponents.

"That was very strange too." Bastila whispered to herself, remembering that Dark Jedi were strong, and that they were righting mere amateurs. Things were becoming stranger, and Bastila knew something was up. Revan wasn't a man to be trifled with, and he had to have something up his sleeve. Just then, all the Jedi felt a strong, dark presence in the room before them, and that it was already consumed in the dark side. Without a word, Bastila opened the doors and stepped inside the command bridge.

The room was huge, and had computer panels running in rows on both sides of her. A large window circled in an arc around her, and she could see the ongoing battle outside of the ship. The room was dark, and seemed to be abandoned. There was no person in sight, and even Revan was nowhere to be found. As the Jedi flooded into the command bridge, the dark presence began to come back, filling the entire room with corrupted energies. Bastila quickly pinpointed the source of the power to a dark corner beside the entrance.

"You must be Bastila Shan." Revan stated as he walked out from the shadows. His voice was mechanically enhanced by the faceless mask he wore over his face. He was dressed in a stylish sith robe with a hood covering the top of his head. Bastila could see the evil aura seep out from the pores of his body as he made his way towards the shaking padawan with a grin on his unseen face.

"Lord Revan, we were sent here to capture you, and we won't leave empty handed!" Bastila managed to spit out, and only left the dark lord more amused than he was beforehand.

"Oh, do you now? It would be such a shame if the republic found out that their gifted padawan has died a gruesome death while fighting Revan. Oh what a shame it would be." Revan hissed as he flashed on his crimson lightsaber, making Bastila repel back a few feet.

"Maybe it will be you to die Revan!" A fellow Jedi cried out as he lashed out towards Revan, with his lightsaber raised high above his head.

"NO!" Bastila cried out, "We can't fight him alone!" But it was too late. In a quick second, Revan had his back turned towards Bastila, with the Jedi falling to the floor with his head being separated from, his body, sending Bastila into a temporary state of shock.

"You bastard!" Another Jedi spat out as she dashed towards Revan with anger fueling her fighting spirit. Revan calmly turned and lifted his hand, which sent a force wave at the female Jedi, and sent her flying into a wall. After hearing a sickening crack, Revan began to chuckle to himself, finding it funny that the Jedi actually thought they could kill him.

"You scum!" The last of Bastila's comrades screeched out, "You are nothing but sith trash!" Revan laughed aloud, sending the Jedi into a blind fury, as he raced towards the powerful sith. The padawan began to fight violently, as Revan toyed with him.

"Is that how you are trained nowadays? So sad." Revan coaxed, making the Jedi even more angry. He began to attack without thinking, making brash moves and arrogant slashes. When Revan had enough, he simply lifted the Jedi up in the air with the force, and lunged his saber into the chest of the startled Jedi. When he was dead, Revan tossed him aside and turned his attention towards Bastila. The last padawan was shaking for noticeably now, and held her lightsaber in a defensive stance in front of her.

Revan took a few steps towards Bastila. 'I could kill you right now, Jedi. But, I have a better offer for you.'

"I'll never accept it!" Bastila stated, focusing on how she could overcome Revan in this situation.

"Let me finish." Revan stated and turned off his lightsaber, "I could use someone like you among my rank. With you, the sith can become undefeated, and we could win countless battles and bring out peace to the galaxy. With you at my side, there would be no more fighting." Bastila interrupted Revan by attacking him with a swift lightsaber stroke, and planned to end the evil man's life instead of capturing him. Revan ignited his lightsaber, and the two collided into a saber lock.

"I was offering you a chance to live, but now I regret it!" Revan grunted as they began to engage in battle. Sparks flew in all directions as Bastila blocked, attacked, and countered Revan's strokes and cuts. Revan never showed an opening, and Bastila was being forced back by Revan's relentless slashes.

"You want to know the reason why my Jedi were so weak?" Revan asked, while continuing his quick slashes, "It was because I knew that your friends would loosen up!" Bastila grit her teeth and continued to block the onslaught of the crimson blade.

"I knew that even Jedi would get cocky, and that your comrades were stupid enough to fall for my little trick!" Revan snapped, while his lightsaber made contact with Bastila arm, making her jerk back and gasp in pain.

With her back now to a wall, Bastila knew she wouldn't last long, and was ready to use the force to shove Revan back when there was a loud noise, along with flying debris and small chunks of metal. She felt a shockwave in her head, and there were more explosions as the ship began to rock and tremble.

"MALAK!" Revan shouted in disgust as the explosions began to occur more frequently, "I KNEW YOU WOULD TURN ON ME!" Bastila managed to stand up, despite of the constant shaking of the ship. Revan turned back towards Bastila and started off towards her.

"First I'm going to kill you and then make my stupid apprentice suffer and die a slow death!" Revan snarled as he and Bastila clashed lightsabers again. The next explosion sent Bastila off balance, and Revan took this chance. He quickly grabbed her lightsaber through the force and sent it across the room and into a pile of debris. A hard pressure crushed Bastila into the ground as Revan stood above her, holding his lightsaber up high.

"Die you Jedi trash!" Revan screamed as he swung down towards Bastila. Bastila was motionless, she couldn't do anything. She couldn't move, she couldn't save her friends, and she couldn't accomplish her task. Everything seemed to fail at that moment. And then it happened.

A bright, sapphire colored light exploded between her and the Sith Lord. It was blinding, and Bastila couldn't determine what it was, or where it came from. It was somewhat soothing, and graceful, and Bastila felt a powerful aura within it. The air was filled with increasing power as lightening began to fire out of the shining, blue light. And then, in a large explosion, Bastila was blown back into a wall as the light began to form into a man before her. All she could compensate was that he wore white Jedi robes, and he was emitting a very powerful aura of power. When the light ceased, the man that it formed into collapsed onto the ground and began to breathe heavily, with smoke trailing out from his body. Momentarily stunned, Bastila observed this man, and she had to admit, she was scared. Revan suddenly got up on the opposite side of the mysterious stranger and stumbled towards him in anger. Another explosion occurred, and the three were smacked around by debris.

"You bastard! Interrupting my fight!" Revan yelled as he got up to attack the Jedi, "You're dead!" And then, Revan went flying. He crashed into the window, which caused a maze of cracks to form around his body. The stranger became unconscious and then collapsed onto the floor.

Bastila had three choices. Leave with Revan, leave with the stranger, or leave by herself. She couldn't carry both of them. Time wasn't on her side, and in a few more minutes the ship would be destroyed, and so would Bastila. After another series of explosions, Bastila made up her mind to take the unconscious man, and to leave the forsaken ship. After she wrapped his arm around her neck, she immediately took off, and carefully navigated herself through the torn up ship. The explosions ripped large holes on the ceiling and on the floor, slowing her movement down to a minimum. When she finally made it into the hanger, one last violent explosion made the ship rock horribly, making the Jedi's transport ship, and ship parts slide down the hanger floor. Bastila dodged the sliding the debris carefully, and used the force to slow down the ship. In one last desperate move, she pulled down the boarding ramp and quickly dashed up into the hull, and swiftly closed the door. After dropping the man onto the floor of the ship, Bastila quickly ran to the cockpit and punched a series of keys into the ship. The vehicle hummed to life, with the engines starting up in a roar. With only a few moments to spare, Bastila turned the ship towards the hanger's entrance, and proceeded to fly to safety. The ceiling began to drop ship parts like bombs, and Bastila had to swiftly dodge the incoming traffic. An unseen metal tile caused the ship to dip down suddenly, but Bastila managed to keep the vehicle from crashing into the floor. As soon as she flew out of there, the flagship exploded like a storm, and sent a violent shockwave that hit Bastila like a train, sending the smaller ship flying uncontrollably out into the depths of space.

_

* * *

_

"Is he okay?"

_"His life signs are normal. He has a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise no serious injuries."_

_"I wonder where he came from. I had never seen Jedi robes like that, and he was also carrying a lightsaber with him."_

_"He doesn't seem to be a dark Jedi."_

_"Let's just leave him alone for a bit."_

_"Ah! He's coming too!"_

The first thing Galen felt was a terrible pain in his head. A few moments ago, all he could remember was appearing in a mysterious ship and having to defend himself against a strange person. After he had absorbed the emperor's attack on the Death Star, he felt as though he was one with the force, and traveled through the blue threads. And by some weird cause, he ended up in a med bay on a ship. Starkiller hadn't opened his eyes yet because of the intense pain that seemed to circulate in his head. He couldn't feel the cuts and scratches that they spoke of because of his migraine. While wincing slightly, Starkiller slowly cracked his eyes open and noticed that he was strapped down onto the bed. Metal bands held his arms in an uncomfortable position alongside the bed, while his legs were immobilized by a single, leather strap.

Galen was isolated in this small, white room for an unknown time. And because of his intense headache, he couldn't concentrate enough to use the force to break him out of his small prison. He felt somewhat pathetic, being in an unmovable state. He knew full well that he was at the mercy of these people, and that made him even more upset. Plus his lightsaber was nowhere to be found. Galen would not be able to defend himself if he was attacked.

"Hello, stranger." A calm, female voice greeted. Galen slowly rotated his head to make eye contact with a woman around his age. She had long, brown hair that was tied up behind her back, and she also wore Jedi robes. He noted a lightsaber on her belt, along with the force on her side, which was strange, because he was sure that he and Vader had eliminated their kind, except for General Kota.

"Where am I?" Starkiller demanded.

"In a holding cell on the _Starstreaker." _She said, as she sat down in a chair beside him. Galen was dressed in normal medical garments, with his Jedi robe being neatly folded on a table on his left. He could tell that his lightsaber sat under the clothes, and he also knew that there was no way he could reach it, making him curse silently.

"So I am your prisoner?" Galen asked with clenched fists. The woman didn't answer, she just shrugged. 'Maybe, we don't know what to do with you.' Galen grew restless.

"Then release me!" Galen snarled as he began to thrash around. The pain intensified and Galen stopped his movements.

The woman shook her head, "I thought as much. You haven't woken up in six hours, but I'm surprised you've woken up at all." Galen glared at the woman, and then set his head back down onto the pillow. There was nothing else he could do besides sleep and wait for the unknown.

"I'll talk when I'm done resting." Galen spoke, as he waited for his pain to subside. Bastila watched him for a moment, and then slowly walked out the door. Carth was leaning against the wall beside, and looked as though he had a very long day.

"What do you think we should do? Keep him in a holding cell?" Carth ask, turning his eyes back to the door.

"I sense great power within him, and yet he isn't in the dark or light. I think we should send him to the Jedi enclave on Dantooine, to see what the master think of him."

"Whatever. As long as he's off my ship." Carth stated as he drew away into the next hallway, leaving Bastila alone. After standing in the light thinking about the mysterious Jedi, she discovered that she needed to rest, and then set of towards her quarters.

**To me, this story is more of a prototype, and I wanted to write it because I never saw any Force Unleashed and KOTOR crossovers. If I wrote anything wrong, please tell me so I can fix the problem. Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank Darth Payne, Koolinkenji, Ghostreaper181, Mandalore 18 and especially Jen Declan for helping me find information about the Jedi Masters. I salute you.**

Malak had always been jealous ever since he had become good friends with Revan. Revan, who was stronger, more intelligent, and better looking was always right in front of him. When they began their training on Coruscant, Revan became popular with the other padawan instantly, while Malak was always seen exiled into a corner. It's a mystery how Revan and Malak became friends, which baffled the other students, saying that "Such a good person befriending that…that strange one makes me want to puke." During the Mandalorian wars, Malak hid his feelings of envy towards Revan, who helped defeat Mandalore and save the republic. And after they had turned to the dark side, Malak's jealousy and anger grew immensely, making secretly plot Revan's assassination. And they grew even more when Revan removed Malak's jaw in a quick lightsaber slash. And at that moment, Malak had schemed hi s masters death every single day. And his chance came when Bastila boarded Revan's ship. After Malak destroyed it, he claimed the title of Sith Lord and flew off into space.

Malak was standing on the bridge of the _Leviathan , _Admiral Saul Karath's flagship, and watched from the safety of the flight deck out towards the black abyss, watching the stars and observing his fleet out of harm's way.

"Lord Malak, Is there a specific objective for us to complete?" Saul asked, standing behind the new Sith Lord. Saul, a decorated officer who earned his awards in the Mandalorian Wars, was a great tactician and helped lead to the victory of the war. Malak and Revan had trusted him, because of the strict ways that he followed his orders.

"Yes, indeed there is." Malak replied as he turned back towards the admiral, "Have you heard of a young Jedi padawan named Bastila?" Malak implied. The admiral stood stiff, and looked at the corrupted Jedi directly in the eyes before answering.

"Yes, the one who uses battle meditation, correct?" Saul asked, standing attentive to Malak. Malak quickly studied Saul, and turned back towards the front of the ship, and continued his observation.

"I want my spies to find her whereabouts. Her battle meditation is a great threat, and we must be rid of her quickly. I do not want to lose a costly battle. "And with a nod, the admiral left the command bridge and entered into the next hallway. If Malak had a jaw, he would be grinning at this moment from the fact that he is now the Lord of the Sith. He had finally fulfilled his dream after months of being a lowly apprentice, and now no one could stop him.

"Why hello my APPRENTICE, "The voice made Malak's blood freeze. It was Revan's voice, but he was dead! How could he still be alive? Malak slowly turned to see a tattered, dirty, and burnt Lord Revan standing in front of the doors with Saul at his side. Revan's robes had scorch marks on them, along with tattered edges. His mask which shielded his face was blacked in certain areas, and had a noticeable dent on the right cheek. His lightsaber stayed untouched at his side, and Malak took a quick step back in surprise.

"Master! How did you-

"Enough, Malak. I am angrier than you can possibly know." Revan stated as he thrusted his hand forward, and sent Malak flying through the room. Malak smashed into the window, and was picked up again by Revan.

"If you are truly the Sith Lord, then prove to me that you can defeat me in combat!" Revan yelled, and sent him to his left and into another wall. After Malak had made contact, Revan swiftly smashed him against the wall on his right. When a loud thud was heard, the Sith Lord then launched Malak upwards and into the ceiling, making a crater form from Malak's bruised body.

"I trusted you as my best friend, and you let me down!" Revan yelled as he viciously pulled Malak back towards the ground. The ship seemed to rock from the impact, and a sickening crack followed closely behind. Malak was surely badly injured, which was what Revan wanted.

The situation for Malak was horrible. Breathing hurt, moving hurt, and even being still hurt. He was facing straight up when Revan walked up to him, bearing his crimson lightsaber. Fear imbedded itself into Malak's heart as he quickly jumped off the ground, wincing in the sharp pain coming from his torso. Malak quickly grabbed his lightsaber, yet didn't ignite the fiery blade.

"Draw your weapon, Malak. I want to see who deserves to be the Lord of the Sith." Revan said, as he held his lightsaber in front of him, waiting for his opponent to brandish his weapon. Malak began to think about his opponent, who was probably the strongest and most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, and Malak began to shake as he flipped on his fire colored lightsaber. The two Lords stared at each other, and began to walk in a circle to observe the others movements. Malak was taller and had more muscle power, and Revan was smaller and had greater speed. The two both stopped and lashed forwards with their lightsabers raised above their head.

When they made contact, Revan began a series of slashes at Malak, making the larger opponent move back from the pressure. Revan was currently using Form II lightsaber style, Makashi. Makashi was a style made specifically for lightsaber to lightsaber combat, where the user had to be elegant, and fluent. The lightsaber was usually wielded with one hand for greatly mobility. It was based on precise cuts, thrusts, and excellent counteracts for overpowering their opponent. Revan utilized this one handed style, and was expertly attacking Malak's defense as sparks flew from the two blades.

On the other hand, Malak was using form V, Shien. This style was specifically meant for deflecting blaster fire, as well as blocking lightsaber attacks. It was perfect for Malak, because it had to include muscle power, and Malak was naturally strong and built, causing the smaller Revan to increase his speed substantially. Saul and the other crewmates watched in awe as the two powerful Lords continued their great duel.

"I can sense your fatigue growing, my apprentice." Revan said as the two duelists locked lightsabers, "And my victory will be inevitable. " Malak tightened his grip on his lightsaber as Revan repeated taunted the taller Lord. Malak knew what he was doing, and tried to overcome his feelings of frustration. But for an odd reason, this only made things worse. His blocks and slashed were becoming sloppy out of anger and fear. And then, he had made the mistake of making a thrust at Revan's chest out of an act of frustration. Revan grinned under his mask in victory, and acted quickly. As he made a quick sidestep, he was at Malak's right side. Before Malak could react, Revan sliced through the air and into Malak's left hand, severing it at the wrist. Flames of pain burned into the pale man's arm, making him let out a mechanized scream. Revan used the force to leap over his opponent, and in his final attack, he cut through Malak's right wrist, making another wave of pain coarse through his apprentice's body. As the hand and the lightsaber dropped to the ground, so did Malak. Revan stood proudly above him and pointed the tip of his blood colored blade towards Malak's throat.

"You embarrass me, Malak." Revan spat as he unleashed a powerful kick to Malak's jaw, smashing into his prosthetic and making him fall onto his back cringing. Malak was in such an intense pain that he didn't even feel the kick. Revan scowled at the other Lord, making him even more disgusted to what his best friend had become; a piece of Sith Trash. Using the force, Revan lifted up his apprentice in the air, and began to choke him with invisible forces, making Malak gag in horror.

"Tell you what, Malak." Revan said as he increased the pressure on his apprentice's neck, "I'll forgive your betrayal and forget about this battle, if you do a little favor for me." Malak was then dropped to the ground and began to wheeze heavily. He had no chance to live, and, at this moment, wouldn't have a chance to take the mantle of Sith Lord. He would regret this moment, and would always until his next chance for a rebellion would occur. So now, he had only one option; submit.

"W-what is thy bidding…m-my master?" Malak asked out of his wheezes and grunts of pain. Once again, Malak would grudgingly assume the role of apprentice, with Revan remaining the Dark Lord of the Sith. Revan grinned under his mask, knowing full well that Malak was once again under his powerful control.

"During my fight with Bastila and the other Jedi padawans, there was a minor disturbance in which allowed that wench to leave safely." Revan said, turning his back on his pathetic comrade, "I want you to capture this disturbance, and bring him to me ALIVE. And while you're at it, kill Bastila for me too." Malak absorbed these words with accord, and winced in pain once more.

"But, until then, you must be healed. Saul, get this weak excuse for a Sith Lord into the med bay." Saul was quick to act and was already ordering a team to retrieve Malak. And after a few more moments, Malak, Saul, and Malak's severed hands were gone from the command bridge, leaving Revan and the other crewmates left alone.

"I want a shuttle ready to transport me back to my fleet. And send them a message that I'm still alive." Revan ordered, leaving the crew to contact and work. Revan observed them for awhile, and then turned his gaze outside towards the frontier of space.

"What a rotten apprentice I have. I could sure use a new one."

* * *

After being fully healed, dressed, and briefed about Dantooine, Galen was ready to leave the ship he called a prison. After his intense migraine, he was moved to a holding cell in another part of the _Starstreaker._ With no one to speak to and growing boredom, Starkiller considered this an unbelievable hell. He could break out of his captivity using the force, but if he did, dozens of republic soldiers would be on him like a starved rancor in a city of humans. Plus, it was more interesting this way, considering that he saw a Jedi standing before him so casually. This woman, this Bastila, was very intriguing. She was the fourth woman he had met that hadn't tried to kill him and the first Jedi who was being hunted for all he knew. He was baffled by what Bastila had said about the fact that hundreds of Jedi existed in the world, and they were heading towards an enclave at this moment. Galen never said anything about them all being wiped and, and decided to bring up the subject when he met with the masters that the padawan spoke of.

Galen at this moment was in a transport shuttle with this Jedi at his side, and Commander Carth Onasi of the republic fleet. Carth seemed to dislike him, and thought that it was best that he kept his distance from the strange soldier. Bastila on the other hand was more social, and more friendly at that. She had the same accent as Juno had, and seemed to look just as good. He looked at the lightsaber that she wore on her side, and wondered at what color it was.

"Don't get any ideas." Carth said, making Galen jump back slightly, and making him gaze at the other man.

"Carth, would you knock it off. It's bad enough that you pushed him from your mind, and now you're making sure he doesn't kill us all." Bastila scolded, giving Carth somewhat of a glare.

"How could you trust this guy? We only just met him! For all we know he could be a Sith!" Carth exclaimed, jabbing a finger at the bewildered Starkiller. There was an awkward pause that filled the air, along with complete silence.

"Sir, we have arrived." The pilot spoke through the intercom, interrupting the moment. Carth gave Galen one last glare and exited down the boarding ramp.

"I'm sorry, he takes his duties much too far." Bastila stated as she followed the commander. Galen soon came after them. The enclave was much bigger than he expected, and was in a dome shape. The landing pad was in the center of the building, which he had never seen before. When he entered to the outside, he was astonished to witness many Jedi walking around, looking as if they had many things to do. This greatly surprised Starkiller, who had never seen so many in his lifetime. He had heard from Lord Vader that they looked normal, but had very corrupted souls. Galen didn't sense any corruption in any of these people, and glanced around repeatedly before dashing after Bastila and Carth.

"What was wrong with you?" Bastila asked flashing a small style, "You look like you've never seen a Jedi before." Galen gave her a crooked smile and looked at all the Jedi they had passed until they entered a large, open room. And there, directly before him, stood for people dressed in Jedi master robes. One was a twi'lek, who had the look of a warrior upon his eyes, one was a dark skinned human who began to study Galen, one was a bald, grumpy old man, and the next was a small, large eared creature that Starkiller had never seen before. He had sensed great power within them, which signified that they were the masters that Bastila had spoken of.

"Greetings, Bastila. It looks that you have returned safe, along with two visitors." The twi'lek said, bowing his head gracefully before them, "May I ask your reason?" Carth looked at each master carefully, making a quick examination. Galen had done the same, noticing the bald man's glare.

"It seems that you have brought a person strong in the force, young padawan." The midget thing said, and turned its gaze towards the startled Galen. "I am master Vandar. I welcome you to the Jedi enclave of Dantooine." The old man scowled and stood up straight, eyeing Galen.

"I am master Vrook, and I must say that I have very high suspicions of you." Vrook stated, making a tough glare at Galen, "And it seems that you are not in the light."

"He's not in the darkness either." Bastila said, stepping between Vrook and Galen, "And I bet that you've noticed too, right?" Vrook snarled and drew back.

"Don't mind master Vrook, he's always like this." The ebony colored man apologized, grinning at Galen, "I am Master Dorak, and I too welcome you." He held out his hand to Galen, and Starkiller eagerly reached out and shook it.

"And I am Master Zhar. And I am most curious about this young man." The twi'lek said, while stepping in to shake Galen's hand as well, "I would like to know where you came from." Galen took a deep breath and fondled with his lightsaber at his side. When he appeared before Bastila that day, somehow the energy crystal in his lightsaber shattered, leaving it totally useless as an ornament.

"Well, for starters, my name is Galen, but when my master met me, he named me Starkiller. And I will say that I was once a sith." He said as he gulped. Almost immediately, Carth and Vrook jerked towards Galen, each fingering their weapons at their hips.

"Calm down now! This isn't the time for this!" Dorak yelled, rotating his gaze at the two men. After a pause, they both settled down and looked at the floor silently.

"A sith you say?" Vandar asked, staring up at Galen, "Would you let us know who you're master was?" Galen bit his lip. He didn't think that they would know.

"His name was Darth Vader. And almost twenty years ago, he and his troops destroyed the Jedi council and wiped out almost all of them." Everyone except Galen jumped back in surprise to what Starkiller had said.

"I'm not lying!" Galen shouted, clenching his fists, "I even helped eliminate the last few, and I know this for a fact!" The entire room was quiet, with nervous looks being shared, along with silent whispers.

"See! I knew that he was mad! Just look at him! I had never seen robes like that before!" Vrook yelled while jabbing a finger at Galen, who grit his teeth in anger to what this Jedi had to say about him.

"Calm down at once!" Vandar yelled calmly while keeping a firm gaze upon Galen, "I want to know your side of the story. The Jedi still live, yet in your words they have all but perished? I am very curious, and yet we all have no reason to trust you yet." Vandar said, making Galen's heart sink. He knew that he probably wouldn't make the masters believe him, and he was right. And now there was nothing for him in life anymore.

"But," Vandar spoke, with all eyes on him. "If you were to stay here and train in the light, maybe we will learn to believe your stories. And, we could grow to trust you. I have noticed that you are already trained in the force, but in the dark side. I want you to learn what it is to be a true Jedi." What Vandar said stunned the other masters and Bastila, and made Carth gape in disbelief.

"So do you agree?" Vandar asked Galen with a stern voice. At this moment, Starkiller was speechless, and didn't have any clue what he could say. Everything had happened so fast, and yet he had no chance to say anything in the matter. But he had sworn to turn to the light from Kato, and he wasn't going to back down. He had even received the rare Jedi robes from him as a gift, so he couldn't let his friend down.

"I'll do it." Galen nodded, making Vandar grin.

"Excellent. I shall prepare a room for you immediately." The short creature replied as he scurried off out of the room.

"Well this isn't a bad choice, I like Vandar's request." Zhar said as he flashed a big smile. Galen and Bastila suddenly sensed that he had an idea in mind.

"Are you serious, Zhar?" Vrook asked, clenching his fists tightly, "Do you really trust that "sith"?"

"If Vandar does, then I will. But first things first, I would like to see a short sparring match between Galen and Bastila." The two Jedi abruptly turned towards Zhar with the look of shock upon their faces, making Dorak chuckle to himself.

"But my lightsaber is dysfunctional! I need a new power crystal before I fight!" Galen said, pointing towards the weapon on his hip. Before he could react, Zhar tossed a lightsaber in his direction and he caught it reflexively.

"Here, I trust that you won't break it?" the twi'lek asked, making an even larger grin at Starkiller. Galen hesitated, but then lit the sapphire colored blade in acknowledgement. Bastila had glared angrily at the master, yet ignited her golden colored lightsaber in acceptance towards the small duel. In everyone's surprise, Galen spun the lightsaber around so that the blade pointed behind him.

"Just to warn you, every time I had sparred for lightsaber combat, I usually had to kill my enemy. Just watch out for me, okay?" Galen asked, smirking to Bastila.

"Choose your words carefully, because I'm not holding back." The female padawan replied, heading into the first lightsaber style, Shii-Cho. Shii-Cho is the most ancient lightsaber fighting style, which was made from original sword fighting styles. It was the simplest style, which was usually taught at a young age. Being simple, it was still powerful, and was sometimes used to attack more enemies at once. It was often used to disable opponents, rather than defeating them.

Without a word, Galen lashed out towards Bastila and began a series of multiple strikes, making the fastest and strongest slashes that Bastila had ever saw. The masters watched it in awe as Galen made his fast and speedy movements to pin the female padawan against a wall. To quickly get into the defensive, Bastila had switched to Soresu and parried Galen's amazing strikes. Being backed into a corner, Bastila had quickly rolled to her side, jumped back to her feet, and dashed back towards the middle of the room. When Starkiller turned to face her, the wall was already covered in blackened lines.

And like his first strike, Galen leaped at Bastila without hesitation and the sparks flew once again. In lightsaber combat, Bastila usually tried to win by making her opponent frustrated. But in sparring and practices, it usually never worked, and at this moment it wasn't. Still, Galen's relentless attacks were remarkable, and his lightsaber always moved in a blur.

"That's enough." Zhar said, interrupting the violent sparring match, "I don't want you to lose any hands in this practice match." Galen tossed Zhar's inactive lightsaber back to him, and the master grabbed it without taking his gaze from Starkiller.

"Your fighting style…it seems as though you use ancient Sith Shien." Zhar stated, scratching his head. Sith Shien was just as ancient as the original form V. It was rarely used, and focused on completely overwhelming the opponent with aggressive attacks. Galen was also utilizing Ataru and Juyo styles. Ataru was another aggressive style, and was created recently among the Jedi. It was based around strength, agility, and speed rather than skill. The users would use the force to enhance their body, and was able to do flips and somersaults in the air to attack and dodge. It was mostly used against one opponent because of the intense focus you would have to have. It was very useful, because the user was able to attack from different angles, and different sides of the opponent. And in combat, Ataru looked like a blur.

Now Form IV, Juyo, was rarely used because of how violent it was. The time when Galen was born, the practiced disappeared, and the users who had included Master Vrook. It was hard to use, because of the fact that the user had to enjoy the fight and they had to open their inner darkness to use it, which sent most of the learners to the dark side. Vrook was stunned when he saw this, thinking that only a few Jedi could master this style and not yet fall back towards the dark side, but this young Jedi happens to remain in the gray.

"You are very skilled, Galen. I have noticed that you use three styles well with each other, making yourself very deadly in combat. I also sense the great force power you have, and that you are very powerful. I will be the one to train you in the light, and Bastila shall be there to help guide you." And with that, Zhar left with the annoyed Vrook and an amused Master Dorak, leaving Bastila, Galen, and Carth alone in the large, round room.

"I had to admit, Galen, that you are strong." Bastila said, giving Starkiller a grin.

"You weren't so bad yourself. You defended yourself so well that I couldn't see any openings!" Galen complimented as the two chatted.

"Hey," Carth said, interrupting the praising, "For Bastila and the Masters to trust you, I won't be too aggressive towards you, but I still don't trust you quite yet. I'm going to ask for a room, and you better not leave this place." Carth said as he left behind the Jedi Masters.

Bastila sighed, giving Galen a small smile. For a moment, Galen could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest, but then a picture of Juno flashed in his mind and he spun away, from the padawan.

"I uh, better go find Master Vandar. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow." Starkiller said as he left Bastila without another word. Bastila stared after the young Jedi as he disappeared behind a set of doors.

**Next Chapter: Bastila gets a new weapon**


	3. Chapter 3

_Starkiller and Juno stood silently upon the loading ramp of the Rogue Shadow as they observed the many contraptions of the massive station as pipes zigzagged below them. With a hand on his sapphire colored lightsaber, Galen bit his lip, knowing that he would probably perish aboard this hellish station. He then turned to face the blonde woman standing before him._

_"Keep the ship cloaked and wait behind scanner range." Starkiller stated as he glanced once more below him._

_"I…have a bad feeling about this…" Juno stammered, closing her fists tightly. Galen looked her in the eyes and flashed his best smile._

_"Then maybe we're doing something right." Galen comforted as he began to slowly make his way down the ramp._

_"Am I going to see you again?" Juno asked, with great worry in her eyes. Starkiller looked back to see the most important person to him on the brink of tears._

_"If I can free the rebels, they'll need an extraction." Galen said, trying hard to avoid the sad subject that fell upon him. He knew he couldn't avoid his fate any longer, and this was going to be his last meeting with Juno._

_"Probably not, no." Galen replied with a stern voice._

_"Then I'll never need to live this down." Juno said as she pulled Starkiller towards her as their lips made contact. After the brief embrace, Galen leaped off of the ramp slowly, while looking his lover straight into her lovely eyes._

_"Goodbye, Juno." Galen whispered as he landed inside the death star. His peace with himself had ended there, and his great mission was just beginning._

_

* * *

_

"JUNO!" Galen shouted as he aggressively sat up in his small bed. His room was medium sized, just big enough to fit him, a droid, his belongings, and a nearby work bench. He was sweating quite badly , and quickly gulped down a nearby glass of water. Finding it warm, he cursed himself and used the force to set it back down on top of a desk. His useless lightsaber was sitting atop his Jedi robes, along with other clothing Master Vandar had sent him. After a quick study of the room, Galen strolled into the shower, sighing with relief as the hot, soothing water washed down his scarred body. After he had dried himself and got a pair of pants on, he heard a light knocking at his door. Curious, he walked up and opened the door for his visitor, revealing a young teenage girl wearing padawan robes.

"Who are you?" Starkiller asked, raising an eyebrow which startled the young Jedi.

"Um, uh, Master Zhar said to tell you to quickly meet up with Bastila…" she said, nervously darting her eyes around. After a few more moments, Galen noticed that she was eyeing the small scars upon his muscled torso. He felt embarrassed, because only his master had seen them, and he also was the maker of his permanent marks.

"Tell the Master I'll quickly find Bastila." Galen replied as he closed the door quickly on the girl. After scratching his head from the mere confusion, he walked up to a small mirror which sat on his dresser and examined his chest.

Two small scars ran down diagonally on both sides of his chest. He had received these from fighting the rancor on Felushia when he was sent to kill Jedi Master Shaak Ti. A larger, more noticeable scar ran straight down from his right side to his ribs. In a training session with Vader, his sith master got frustrated from the fact that Galen had a hard time deflecting blaster bolts blindfolded and punished him by force pushing him into a set up pillars which also gave him smaller scars and minor bruises. The most noticeable scar he had on his front torso was a long, wide scar that ran down from his right shoulder to his left hip. He had happened to get this scar after he had sparred with his master. In the middle of the fight, Vader had knocked away Starkiller's lightsaber and instinctively gave him this nasty slash from his crimson lightsaber. Galen was immediately taken to the med bay, with Vader saying that he couldn't block right and was therefore useless. Starkiller sighed and set down the mirror on top of his bed and quickly put on a clean shirt that Vandar had prepared for him. It was a little big, with the sleeves going down to the tip of his thumbs, but it was all he felt like wearing for now.

After he had cleaned up and had left his room, he had unfortunately realized that he was lost. The enclave wasn't big, yet wasn't small at all! The ongoing hallways, the same looking rooms, and the fact that there were dozens of Jedi walking through the halls all made it way too difficult to navigate.

"Are you lost, Galen?" Asked a woman in an almost playful tune. Starkiller turned to greet his new friend as she calmly strolled out of the nearby work room. The work room is where Jedi would construct, upgrade, repair, or change the crystal in their lightsabers. Jedi were frequently seen in there minding their own business and working quietly. Bastila wore her usual, tan colored padawan robes with her hair tied back that went below her shoulders.

"Ah, Bastila. I was wondering where you would be, Zhar is asking for us." Galen stated, observing the Jedi while scratching the back of his head. Bastila merely smiled and motioned Starkiller to her.

"Here, I want to show you something." The padawan said as she disappeared behind the mechanical door. Galen hesitated, and then soon followed and ended up in a fairly big room. It was long, but not as wide, and had workbenches on both left and right sides of the room. There were ten workbenches, and four were occupied. Galen walked up to Bastila's to see her working on a long handled lightsaber.

"What is that? A strangely crafted lightsaber?" Galen asked, leaning closer to the bench. Bastila gave Galen a quick glare and inserted a golden crystal into the center of the long hilt. With a quick glance, Galen noticed that the hilt had two entrances to where the blade came out on both ends. Using the force, Bastila lifted the object into the air and sent smaller pieces into the weapon. When the last metal plate attached itself onto the lightsaber, the weapon dropped into Bastila's hands and she held it in front of her. With a small push of a button, two golden lights fired out of the hilt on opposite sides and lit the dimmed room with gleaming sunshine.

"Is that a-

"A double bladed lightsaber? Well what does it look like to you?" Bastila asked as she carefully twirled it around in the air, "Ah, one side's longer than the other. Let me quickly fix this." Bastila turned a small knob on her lightsaber and one of the blades retracted a little.

"There we go. That's perfect!" Bastila exclaimed as she twirled it in her hands once more. Galen had to smirk to the expression on the padawan's face. She was completely engrossed in her new weapon! When Bastila finally looked Starkiller in the face, she blushed slightly and flipped it off.

"I-I'm sorry…I've always wanted a lightsaber like this." Bastila stated as she and Galen made their way out of the room. Galen grinned as a memory flashed back into his mind when he fought proxy in their last duel. The robot, whose main programming was to kill him, turned into this strange creature who had the same lightsaber that Bastila had. The battle was fierce, with Proxy and Galen fighting with the same speed, and the fact that Proxy had two blades was much of a problem. He had finally caught the droid off guard and sliced through the hilt of the weapon, and separated the blades. And in a flashy move, he rammed the droid's body into a pillar and impaled him on his own twin lightsabers.

"Are you remembering something?" Bastila asked Galen giving him a look of concern. Starkiller shook his head. He had already missed his metal companion, along with his good friend Kato and his love, Juno. He didn't dare say anything to reveal his past, because he didn't want to think about them.

"Yes, but it's just a small one. Anyway, we should hurry. Zhar is probably getting a little uneasy." Galen laughed as he began walk ahead of Bastila. The female Jedi knew that this man was hiding a dark secret, and yet she admired him for brushing it off. Bastila had a hard time leaving her parents, and this man doesn't seem to be having much trouble at all leaving everything he knew behind.

The two had entered another large, rounded room with a high ceiling and metal floors, but had the feeling of training in the air. In the middle of the room stood Master Zhar who was scanning the room up and down the walls.

"Master Zhar, we're here." Bastila stated as the twi'lek had finished studying his environment. He then turned his eyes to the too Jedi standing behind on the metal floor.

"Ah, I was hoping that you'd show up sooner." Zhar said, flashing a happy grin, "Have you finished your project Bastila?" The female padawan held up her lightsaber for the twi'lek to inspect. The object floated gracefully from her hands into Zhar's who then took it and began to check it, observing it's weight and craftsmanship. Without another word, Zhar used the force to glide it back to its owner's hands.

"Great job, padawan. I do not sense even a small mistake." Zhar complimented, making Bastila smile with appreciation. The twi'lek then turned his gaze towards Galen, who was startled by the sudden movement.

"Now, Mr. Starkiller, I hope that you've prepared yourself for the light side?" Zhar asked, turning his whole body towards Galen.

"Not yet, I'm…still working out a few things." Starkiller said, looking at the floor.

"No good. To fully embrace the light, you must forget, and leave everything you learned from your Sith master and become a new Jedi." Zhar pushed, and squinted his eyes at Galen.

"Have you learned any dark powers from your master?"

"Yes, Master Zhar, I have."

"Discard them, and shove them back into the back of your mind." Zhar continued. This would mean that Galen would never be able to use the dark art of force lightening, but to become a Jedi, he would have to. After a pause, Galen closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, and sent small waves of the force through the air, signifying that he had let his dark powers go.

"Okay, Master." Galen said, as he reopened his eyes.

"Now, before you may head to your training, I must preach the Jedi code to you. The Jedi code is what you must follow and must live by for your Jedi life." Galen looked up at Zhar in determination to learn.

"There is no emotion, there is peace."

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge."

"There is no passion, there is serenity."

"There is no chaos, there is harmony."

"There is no death, there is the force." Galen took a moment to absorb these words, and gave Zhar a nod to continue this small lesson.

"Emotion must be set aside, for if a Jedi cannot confront his emotions, he will never obtain peace within himself. If you are Angry, you must face it and discard it. It can leave you to the dark side, such as sadness, and even love." Starkiller looked up in shock when Zhar had finished his saying, and Zhar already knew what he had in mind.

"Have you loved somebody before, Galen?" Galen reeled back in nervousness, making Zhar sense that the young man had formed a relationship with someone very important.

"Anyway, let us continue. Ignorance can kill a Jedi just as easily as an opponent's lightsaber. Not knowing of your surroundings and your opponents can crush even the most skilled Jedi."

"Do not have passion. This can make you act rashly, and would hurt you more then you can possibly know."

"There is chaos within this world. You have probably been involved in struggles and intense battles, and you might have sought peace. However, if you look deep into the force, you will notice that everything is a great cycle. When there is peace, violence must lie behind its shadow, which brings balance to the universe."

"And finally, you must always be ready for death, Galen. Jedi die, and even though their deaths can rattle the others, the force shall always live. If all the Jedi were to perish, the force would still live, and would take all the dead souls and would become one with all of them" Galen nodded slowly after this last saying of Zhar.

"Usually I make my padawans memorize this, but for you I can already tell that you understand what I'm trying to say." Zhar grinned as he pulled out a small, blue object from a pocket of his blue trousers. In a swift moment, Zhar tossed it to Galen, who caught it reflexively.

"This blue crystal signifies that you are a Jedi Guardian who is strong with a lightsaber and powerful in lightsaber combat. And after your little show with Bastila, I believe that you are most suited for this rank. Usually I make the padawans choose their path, but this is an exception. Take it, and repair your lightsaber." Zhar said as he pointed to the weapon at Galen 's side with a respective smirk on his face. After receiving this important gift, Galen closed his eyes in concentration. His lightsaber lifted itself up in the air and its parts separated into little pieces. The glowing blue lightsaber slowly got into a certain position, and then the lightsaber flew together, with the pieces connected with each other quickly. When the lightsaber was finally finished, the hilt slowly levitated into Starkiller's hands as he reopened his eyes.

"Wow…I wish I could do that." Bastila said as a crooked smile formed across her face.

"Now..." Zhar started, "We must quickly teach you in the ways of the light. And Bastila needs to learn how to use her new weapon. Revan's power is growing, and we must act fast if we are to defeat him."

"Revan?" Galen asked, cocking his head to the side in question, "I never heard of him. Was he the one who was on the ship?"

* * *

The _Nighthawk_ was a sleek, quick ship and had aided the Sith many times in the past battles. When it was first used in the Mandalorian War, Revan had personally called this ship home, and his workplace. It was here he commanded his fleet and won the war, and it was now Malak's transport.

Malak, who was now stripped of his status and his apprenticeship, was even more then furious. His apprentice, Bandon, had said that he would kill his target on Dantooine, but Bandon was foolish. The apprentice was brash, reckless, and never thought ahead. He had only thought of killing, and becoming Sith Lord after he had betrayed both Malak and Revan. Malak knew this, and also knew that he was far more skilled then his weak apprentice.

At this moment, they were both in the cargo hold, preparing their soldiers and the other battle droids. There was a large shuttle on the ship which would serve as the transport to the planet. It looked like a normal trading ship, with made Malak's plan even more successful.

"Master..." Bandon said, walking up to the more powerful Sith, "Please! Send me to destroy this weakling! I will not disappoint you!"

"Bandon, you are rash and incompetent. You would be killed before you would even take a single step into the enclave. There are many Jedi, and our soldiers would be killed like cannon fodder." Malak answered back without facing his apprentice. There was a use for Bandon, but that would come later.

"I understand, Master. I will not bother you anymore."

"Good, now I shall head to my quarters." Malak stated as he left the cargo hold. The great thing that Malak and Revan enjoyed about this ship was the fact that you could navigate easily, and that each room had a specific purpose, for sleeping, and planning for battles. A relaxation room and a dining room were also included. But what Malak didn't expect, was that a single, red colored droid had followed him from the cargo room.

"Query: Why must you meat bags always act as though you are superior to others?" The droid asked. Malak wanted to take out his lightsaber and slash off its mechanical head. HK-47 was the most annoying droid he had ever met, and referred to all humans as "meatbags". It was a war droid that Revan had created by himself, and had found it very amusing. Revan had sent it with Malak to make sure that the operation ran smoothly. The droid was a killing machine, and Malak had seen it kill a Jedi. A group of Jedi knights had attacked him and Revan when they landed on Yavin IV. They had arrived to meet some of their allies, and the Jedi had somehow intercepted the message. Revan and Malak had dispatched them easily. Before they could leave, they heard a terrible scream and turned to see HK holding a body in one hand and the head in the other. It was not known to the two how he managed not to get avoid being cut down.

"What do you want?" Malak answered in his trademark robotic voice.

"Statement: I was merely just observing you." HK said as gave Malak a stern look.

"Go away. I do not need you here."

"Statement: The master specifically told me to watch you and to make sure that you don't run away or disobey him."

"Silly droid," Malak laughed, "Why would I run away?"

"Statement: All meatbags runaway at some point. This was also put into my programming. I will also remind you that Revan does not want this planet destroyed, so keep this in mind." HK reminded as he left towards the cargo hold.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty short. I usually have one thousand more words, but I tore my fingernail and even typing this is torture for me. I'm also sorry for the slow update, and I'll try not to update sooner. ****PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here. Be Happy. I decided to update (finally).**

Sparks flew like fireworks through the empty air as the two blades of energy clashed once again. The two Jedi, Galen and Bastila, were not fighting for training, they were fighting for winning. As far as the fight went, two things were certain: Galen had the upper hand, and he would win. Bastila had become decent wither her new and improved weapon, but Galen had greater speed, strength, and of course an unknown fighting style. With the blade protruding behind his back and using the force to flip his lightsaber around in his hand as quickly as a blink of an eye was a frustrating event for the young Bastila.

Once again, Bastila forced jumped over Galen to catcher her breath in the large training dome. Perspiration dripped constantly down her face like a river, while Galen seemed to have a few sprinkles.

"Well…its seems you're still unbeatable…" Master Zhar stated as he watched in awe as the two warriors began their next fight. They both didn't even hear the master as they made lightening quick strikes two each others lightsabers. Bastila then leaped back a few feet from her skilled opponent, and planned her next move. She had been practicing a new lightsaber technique that would hopefully give her an upper hand. Galen took the bait and quickly dashed at her. Taking this thin chance, Bastila began to use the force to spin her dual bladed weapon around her hand in such speed that even surpassed Galen's strikes.

Galen was startled as the spinning blades charged towards him suddenly, making him stop his velocity and to change his stance. He was in a tough spot. Deflecting the slashed would be difficult, and would probably leave him open for a counterattack. But by the time Bastila's lightsaber had met his, it was basically already over.

Bastila had grinned for a moment, thinking that she had already won. But soon everything changed. In five quick slashes and blocks, Bastila was practically blown back into the ground with a sapphire lightsaber being pointed towards her thin neck.

"Huh?..." Bastila managed to gasp as her back collided with the ground, with her panting like a dying dog.

"Now that was well done!" Zhar called out as he clapped energetically. In that quick of a moment, Galen had used the Makashi one handed style, deflecting the counterattacks with circular slashes, and used his Sith Shien style with a powerful slash to make her fall back and then jabbed the tip at her. It was all too simple, yet hard to commence.

"Switching from one style to another instantly. I've never seen that before!" The Twi'lek exclaimed as Galen reached out to help Bastila up. This was Galen first week at the enclave, and already all the Jedi and the townspeople had heard about this prodigy. It had been a week but Galen hadn't even traveled out from the enclave. In his spare time, he either read old data books or worked on a certain project in his room.

"Well, Mr. Starkiller, I think it's about that you've seen the rest of the world of Dantooine." Zhar stated as he brought a towel to Bastila.

"What? I have to leave?"

"Of course not! I'm having you explore the planet a bit, get to know our surroundings and such. I would never have you leave the enclave!" Zhar chuckled, patting Galen softly on the back, "It's time for you to venture out!"

"Why now? You know that there are mandalorians and bandits out there!" Bastila said, being worried.

"I'm sure this man can handle himself, and of course you'll be with him." Zhar said, cracking a small grin towards the female Jedi, "You are giving him a tour!" Bastila sighed and wiped her face slowly, taking away all the dirt and grime.

"Then let me take a shower first, at least." Bastila exclaimed as began to head towards the exit.

"Meet us here in half an hour." Zhar called after the padawan as she left through the doors. Then suddenly, the happy Zhar grew a serious face and turned towards Galen.

"Boy…you are strong, bright, and powerful, and still you are not in the light. I recognize that you aren't in the shadows of darkness either, yet you do not shine. Tell me, is there something going on?" Galen gulped and stared hard at his master.

"Zhar…I can't forget what I've learned from my former master. All my life, I was treated like garbage, and learned all there is about the dark side. I'm following the light, I swear, but I will always be tainted. I don't think that I can ever be pure." Galen choked, as he tightened his fist in frustration. There was a long moment of silence, and then Zhar rested his hand against Starkiller's shoulder.

"I really envy you, boy." Zhar said, making Galen jump back in surprise.

"You aren't in the dark pool of the dark side, and you aren't held back in the chains of light. You are lucky, for you could do what the Jedi of both sides can't." Galen's eyes widened at this.

"W-what do you mean, Zhar?"

"You'll find out, don't worry." Zhar replied as a big grin formed, making Galen smile back.

"Remember, we have half an hour, so you can rest up a bit." The Twi'lek said as he turned from the glad Jedi.

"I understand." Starkiller replied as he walked past of the moving doors of the entrance. One week and Galen had already felt at home in the enclave. The only sad part was that his only real friends were Bastila and Zhar. He was excluded from the other padawans and underlings, and even the other masters. Even as he strolled down the hallways, he received stares of fear, exclusion, and bewilderment. They stopped when he entered his room. His room looked like a junk heap, with clothes and parts littered across the floor. The only clean part was his bed and work desk. And after a few moments, he had decided to work on his "project."

00000000000

"Master, this place is littered with those light pests…" Bandon spat as he and Darth Malak exited off of the infiltration ship. They had landed near a large lake, a few miles away from the enclave and from the closest village.

"Be quiet. Are you blind? There are no Jedi around. Only those Mandalorian insects that need to be squashed…" Malak said through his mechanic jaw. And almost on cue, five Mandalorian bandits had stopped by on large speed bikes. They were in their normal blue shiny combat armor, along with their strapped blaster rifles they brandished. Malak had sighed, sending a quite growl through his voice device making a small shiver of fright travel down Bandon's spine. Malak was pissed.

"Well look what we have here, a dark lord and a pushover." The bandit leader stated, making Bandon flinch."

"We don't have any time to play with you dogs, so go beg for some one else's food." Malak snarled as he opened a glare upon the bandits. As expected, they had no reaction.

"I could probably get a good price for you, and get a damn good feeling from taking revenge from our dead comrades you Sith piece of shit."

"I'll make you choke on your words you trash!" Bandon yelled as he reached for his lightsaber. The mandalorians opened fired upon the young apprentice, making him feel a tint of fear in his heart-until he saw Malak deflect the blaster bolts with a few quick slashes.

"Kill this Sith trash!" A Mandalorian exclaimed as he unleashed his full auto rifle upon Malak. This was a mistake however, because Malak was better then Revan at deflected blaster bolts and the shots of energy were already heading back towards the rifle. They pierced the Mandalorians armor and tore through his flesh, killing him instantly as the corpse fell onto the ground. Using quick speed Malak had dashed towards another Mandalorian who didn't anticipate such speed, and had already separated his torso from his waist with a simple slash. The last three fired upon Malak in anger, but they too had not known about Malak's skill. Two bolts were deflected back, killing a Mandalorian on a speed bike and hitting another in the leg. Before Malak could kill the last one, Bandon rammed his crimson blade into his back, jabbing into his heart. When the body had fallen limp onto the ground, the two Sith both made their way towards the last bandit.

"Damn…" He choked out as he lifted a thermal detonator from his belt. As soon as he made it active, Malak lifted the Mandalorian and the grenade with the force and tossed him into the air high above him. The grenade had exploded in the sky, and had pieces of the Mandalorians body shower down upon Malak like bloody rain.

"Such insects." Malak murmured as he then strolled through the grassy field covered in crimson liquid. "Come Bandon, I don't want to kill you too." Bandon was shocked, and fearful of his master. Biting his lip, he ran up and quickly returned to Malak's side.

"Those Mandalorians haven't changed. Always looking for a fight, and always trying to finish it. I would've let that bandit live if he hadn't tried to kill me."

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"O-oh."

"What? So now you're deaf and mute too?  
"Sorry master. I-I've just never seen you so…violent before." Malak grinned under his prosthetic. It was soothing for his apprentice to be afraid of him, and it gave him that Sith lord feeling again.

"I just hate those pathetic iron weaklings. I've already killed too many to count." Suddenly, Malak stopped in his tracks. At first, he was surprised, and then realization hit him. There were about twenty dead mandalorians in the field that were freshly dead.

"M-master…"

"A Jedi wouldn't kill this many. He couldn't have." Malak stated as he kneeled down to examine a body. It was a lightsaber wound, the burned marks showed it.

"There are so many!" Bandon exclaimed as he scanned the surroundings. Malak cursed. He could tell that it was just one Jedi from how the bodies were laying on the ground, and from the slash marks he could tell that the Jedi was using one style. The killer had killed the bandits from an ambush, and had apparently used a flash bang to do it.

"W-who could have done this?" Bandon whimpered as he pulled away.

"Another Sith." Malak said as he stood up with an expressionless face. "And whoever they are, they are watching us."

"Damn." Bandon said, and took out his lightsaber.

"Don't be silly, my stupid apprentice. The attacker wouldn't be as dumb as you too attack a master when he already expects an ambush." Malak stated as he continued on with his walk. Bandon looked around nervously once more, and then took off quickly towards his master's side.

0000000

"What is a Sith Lord doing on this planet?" Juhani asked herself quietly as she studied the two Sith. She could tell that one was a master from a vicious aura that he emitted, and that he was a ferocious fighter from when she watched him kill the bandits without a struggle.

"What are they doing in my territory…" The female Jedi growled as she stood quietly above the two warriors on a cliff. After she had turned against her master, Juhani had been bloodthirsty, and had killed many bandits. She gritted her teeth in frustration and she began to scheme how to kill the two Jedi. In the end, she had decided to send Kath hounds after them to slow their movement, and then would split them up and would kill the younger, less experience Sith. Yes, this was a great plan, the Cathar said to herself as she licked her lips in anticipation. This was going to be a challenge. This was going to be great fun…


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Another update!**

Outside of the hidden enclave, sunlight beamed brightly onto the young Galen. He hadn't been outside of the planet ever since he had landed. It had been a good week to rest up, and Galen had worn his glowing white Jedi adventure robe. With his new lightsaber strapped to his belt, and a feeling of freedom on his shoulders, he was more then ready to face the inhabitants of Dantooine.

Bastila followed the more then happy Galen out from the large, metal gate. She had worn standard Jedi padawan robe with her double bladed lightsaber proudly standing out from her hip. Like Galen, it had been ages since she had been out, exploring the country and meeting with the people. She couldn't help but smile at Starkiller, who seemed surprised at the nice surroundings, with groups of people waiting silently outside the enclave entrance, waiting to speak to the Jedi masters. People always did go to the masters-for just about every problem. From shoplifting to family affairs the people always had something to complain about. The Jedi always had their hands full with these people.

"Hey, Bastila," Starkiller said as he turned to the female Jedi, "I have never been to such a peaceful planet…I'm not sure how to react to this…" Bastila grinned and set her hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing to be worried about, just follow me." She stated as she began to walk away from the enclave. She from what stories that Starkiller had told, she believed him. He seemed to live in a world of pain, with nothing but deadly training and vicious battles. She understood that he had never been to such a nice place, and that he didn't have to worry about people who wanted to kill him. Violence was rare here, well, except for the mandalorians and the kath hound attacks. Suddenly, Bastila remembered hearing something about kath hound attacks on people becoming more frequent, and that she had desired to check this out.

"Hey, Starkiller, let's take a small walk through the grasslands." Bastila stated as she passed some traveling merchants.

"Uh, sure…." Galen said, not willing to object anything about exploring the planet. "I'm up for anything."

"Good. There's something I want to find out."

00000

"Master! Watch out!" Bandon called out as another kath hound leaped towards his combat ready companion. Without turning to look, Malak swung his lightsaber in a wide arc to the right, severing the incompetent mutts head from its large body. As they hit the ground one after another, two more dashed towards him like a landspeeder. They both jumped up in unison to attack the dark Jedi, who easily dispatched them with a single strike. As the four pieces of kath hound dropped onto the ground, it was time for Bandon to be attacked. One of the creatures had rushed from the back, and Bandon swiftly killed it with a swing of his double bladed weapon. Another had jumped from the top of a close cliff, and Bandon lunged his lightsaber forth, and pierced its heart, killing it instantly. After throwing it off, no more kath hounds could be seen.

"That makes twenty two so far." Bandon panted, as he supported himself against the wall of the cliff, "I almost collapsed."

"You weak little Sith, I defeated almost twice more then you did, and I haven't had one drop of sweat pour from my body." Malak said through his metal jaw, and deactivated his crimson blade, "I still don't understand why I keep you my apprentice…"

As Bandon was nearly passed out by the rocks, Malak was deep in thought. Kath hounds wouldn't attack a person so intently, and so many is just unbelievable. He knew that someone was pulling the strings, and he knew that it was a Jedi. A dark Jedi. And the scattered remains of Mandalorian soldiers proved that too. Malak began to study his surroundings once more. He was covered on one side by a large cliff wall, with the other side being pure grasslands and trees. He was somehow led here, and some of the hounds had managed to attack him from the top. Whoever the opponent was, they were smart, and knew the landscape well.

"Master, do you hear that?" Bandon stated nervously, snapping Malak out of his deep thoughts. Without saying anything, Malak concentrated on sounds, hearing the wind sweeping across the grass, and the sound of birds chirping loudly. Suddenly, he heard…howling….the howling of the kath hounds.

"We must leave this place." Malak said, flipping on his ruby colored weapon. Bandon did the same, and the two began to run alongside the cliffs, stepping over bodies and large rocks. After hearing a kath hound dive down at him, Malak made a quick sidestep and managed to dodge the incoming teeth. When the hound hit the ground, it dove for Malak's legs in an attempt to wound the Sith. It was too simple, and Malak sliced the animal into two pieces. More began to jump off, and the two Dark Jedi began to engage in seemingly endless combat. Soon, all the kath hounds had fallen, and then Bandon had counted eighteen more. This then became a routine, with the two Sith running for five minuets and fighting for ten. After Bandon had counted sixty-six he was almost dead. Malak had amazing stamina, yet he too had begun to feel the effects of constant fighting and running. While silently panting through his mechanical jaw, Malak examined the bodies once more. There were too many, and their objective was too far away. Malak cursed, and he knew that he couldn't keep this up and fight one hundred percent against opposing Jedi. And then suddenly, he knew.

"That damn Jedi…" Malak said between breathes, "Was waiting for us to be practically exhausted so we could be easy meat. Such a cowardly way to fight a battle…"

"Master…I…I can't take it anymore…" Bandon said as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Well, done, Malak." A female voice called out from the top of the cliff.

"Huh…a woman eh? No wonder your methods were so tactless and cowardly.

"Watch what you say, Jedi, because this woman is about to turn you into Kath food." A red lightsaber suddenly came swinging from the sky, and Malak blocked it effortlessly.

"Wrong move SITH." A voice whispered into his ear. A chill rang down the dark Jedi's spine. Instantly after hearing the voice, Malak dove to the side, avoiding a blade of a knife that would have hit directly onto the back of his neck. Malak rolled up and relit his red blade.

"Close…" Juhanni said as her lightsaber flew back into her hand, "I expected that. But I didn't expect you to kill so many of my friends, so you made me change my plans a little…" Juhanni said as she immediately took a lightsaber fighting stance. Malak was too tired to tell what from she was using, and she quickly dashed towards him swinging skillfully. Although he was near exhaustion, Malak was still a great problem for the Cathar. After unexpectedly parrying her first strikes, Malak began to unleash a powerful flurry of slashes, pushing Juhanni back towards the cliff wall. When Malak unleashed a quick horizontal slash from his right, the Cathar used her superior agility, leaped up and pushed herself off the rock and landed safely onto the grass field.

"Not bad…for an amateur Sith…." Malak said between pants. He was in a great dilemma. He couldn't run without losing his pride, and if he did escape he would leave Bandon with this cat. Malak cursed Bandon for being completely passed out and for not assisting his master in need.

"Something wrong Malak? Too tired to fight an inexperienced Jedi?" Juhanni said, showing her sharp, catlike teeth to the angered Sith. Even though he had an overwhelming desire to crush the Cathar, he was managing to think clearly. He was too tired to use the force, and was too tired to fight head to head. Stamina was the key at the moment, and he didn't have it. He needed to get away. If running meant living, he was up for it. He needed something to distract her. Anything!

Suddenly, without warning, a crimson blaster bolt sailed through the air and collided with Juhanni's lightsaber and exploded into a mess of sparks. The surprised Jedi was nearly knocked off her feet as she did a swift back flip into the air to dodge the incoming fire.

"Statement. It seems that this Jedi has gotten you off guard Lord Malak." The red droid stated as he appeared from Malak's side.

"I'd hate to admit it, but you saved me." Malak gasped, as he ran off to quickly grab his apprentice as the killer droid fired more bolts from his blaster. Juhanni had a hard time deflecting them because of the fact that the droid was firing them towards different areas of the body, keeping her occupied.

"HK, kill her." Malak commanded as he slung Bandon over his shoulder swiftly, "I'm going to my ship." Using what he could of the force, Malak leaped up the cliff.

"Damn, this droid is a handful!" Juhanni swore as she blocked the red bolts flying towards her. A bolt clipped her shoulder and she collapsed into a kneel. It was over, she couldn't stop it…

A powerful blast of air suddenly burst towards the HK, sending him crashing towards the large cliff wall, obliterating his torso, sending metallic parts flying. His arms tore off his body, while his legs shattered from the force. His blaster rifle was destroyed from the impact, and exploded from the electric charges it held. The head hit the ground and sent cracks trailing down the sides, and sparks began to run around his broken body. The droid was gone.

"Today was so full of surprises…" Juhanni snickered as she looked to see two Jedi rush towards her.

"Are you alright? That shoulder wound looks nasty!" The woman cried as she dashed towards the Cathar. Juhanni was smiling. As soon as she came into reaching distance…

"Bastila! Back away now! She's a Sith!" The man cried, igniting his glowing blue lightsaber and sprinting up to his female companion.

"Damn!" Juhanni spat when she swung her lightsaber in wide arc for Bastila's head. A yellow blade popped up just in time and collided with the crimson one.

"Close…" Bastila stated, as she parried a few more of Juhanni's quick slashes. The two began to engage in a battle with quick slashes, with Bastila spinning her dual blade accurately and precisely to attack and deflect. Juhanni had never faced an opponent with such a weapon before, and barely blocked the deadly strikes. Facing uncertainty and frustration, she managed to send a powerful kick to the Jedi's torso, and sent her back a few feet writhing in pain. She had no time to attack, because Galen appeared, and sent began his assault.

"What is this?!" Juhanni gasped when she noticed Galen's unique fighting style. She could barely keep up! He had no openings, no space for her to attack in, and he was dashing about, lunging, jabbing, and was so unpredictable! The Cathar had superior agility to humans, but to this man it seemed to test that feat! She began to use a bit of ataru, leaping with him and clashing with him, but it was to no success, she was only getting beat down.

"You're something else…" Juhanni hissed as she finally broke away.

"I get that a lot," he said as he cracked his neck, "now give up. It's over. I could've killed you more times then you can count just then."

"But you didn't…and that will be your mistake…" she grinned. To Starkiller's surprise, she deactivated her lightsaber.

"What are you doing?" Galen asked, taking his usual stance.

"I have been here for awhile…" the Cathar said glancing around at her surroundings, "I have blended with the dark side, and became friends with the mighty beasts that reside within my environment."

"So that's why there are Kath hound attacks…you attack the villagers…" Bastila said, gritting her teeth.

"They invade my space, and I get rid of them." Juhanni exclaimed, looking up at the sky. "I have also learned a few tricks from the planet…"

"You're crazy." Galen said, as he too flipped off his weapon. He casually inserted it onto his belt. Just then, Kath hounds emerged from the tall grass, and surrounded Juhanni as a shield.

"Let me cleanse you, with my children…" She smiled as she pushed forth her arms. Lightening fired from his hands, heading straight toward Galen and Bastila. To her dismay, Galen stuck out his hands and began to absorb her attack, making her even more frustrated.

"How can you do that? What are you?" Juhanni said as she withdrew her attack.

"Master Zhar…I'm sorry." Galen whispered. Bastila felt a sudden change in the force around Starkiller, and she sensed that something was going to happen. The Cathar sensed it too, as she stood back a step.

"Witness its true power!" Galen yelled as he fired lightening, sending it towards Juhanni and her Kath hounds. Instead of a normal size, his lightening was huge, almost ten times larger from Juhanni's and even more powerful then that. It hit the ground, causey explosions to occur around the frightened Jedi, sending clouds of dust and dirt to shoot through the air, singeing nearby grass and turning rocks black from the heat. Bastila was too amazed to say anything; she was mostly scared from the power emerging from Starkiller's fingers.

When Starkiller finally ceased his powerful attack, the clouds of dust were lingering around, along with the stench of burnt meat and wood. When it cleared, bodies of dead Kath hounds were scattered on burnt ground and grass, with an untouched Juhanni standing on an unscathed patch of land. Smoke rose from the bodies, and gave Juhanni a good idea of what could have happened to her.

"My…my children…" Juhanni cried out as she fell to her knees sobbing quietly.

"Galen…" Bastila piped out, as Starkiller slowly walked towards his opponent. As soon as he got ten feet in reach, the Cathar bolted up and sprinted away towards taller grass, and in a different direction.

"Bastila, tell the master's I'll be right back!" Galen yelled as he raced after the dark Jedi.

"Be careful!" She yelled back as she began to race back towards the enclave. Neither of them knew that two pairs of eyes watched them disappear. When they weren't in sight, Malak and Bandon leaped down from the cliff to examine the shattered remains of the HK-47.

"Damn. This will take time to fix." Bandon said as he knelt down to examine the damage. "Revan isn't going to be too happy."

"We should fly back up to repair it. I'd hate to admit it but I owe this piece of junk my life. And it has its own uses." Malak said through his jaw as he picked up the broken head.

"That Galen…was stronger then I thought…"

**Ugh to me this is the worst chapter I've written. Oh well, I'll try not to update this late next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Carth Onasi sat patiently in his room in the Jedi enclave. He had been here for a few weeks, and had watched Galen like a hawk. This new Jedi seemed to live up to his words. He didn't leave the enclave until he had personally asked Carth, who reluctantly agreed with the masters. He had personally witnessed this Jedi's strength in sparing, and Starkiller had easily defeated his opponents. Carth remembered that Galen had defeated masters before, which made him even more uneasy. He wasn't willing to believe this before, but after witnessing him in combat he was having second thoughts. The other Jedi in the enclave were avoiding him except for Bastila and the masters. He had caught Vrook glaring at him from behind, but that was all that he would do.

"Better do something else…" Carth muttered to himself as he stood up and walked out of his room. A small group of children rushed passed him, apparently playing tag or some other sort of game. Carth felt for his blaster pistol to make sure he had it on him, and began walking towards the council room. As soon as he had entered, Bastila rushed past him to the masters, panting quite heavily.

"Masters, we have found the source of the kath hound attacks-a Jedi turned to the dark side."

"What? Who is it?" Zhar asked, apparently shocked.

"It's probably Juhanni…" Dorak said rubbing his forehead, "I should've saw this coming…."

"Wait, there's a dark Jedi out loose near the grasslands?" Carth asked, grabbing Bastila's shoulder."

"Yes, and Galen went to chase after her. She ran away after Starkiller killed her kath hounds."

"Damnit, I don't want him to get too far away!" Carth said, looking towards the enclave exit.

"There are probably Mandalorian bandits out there as well…but I'm sure he can handle it on his own…but I'm more concerned for the life of Juhanni." Vandar said, as he turned towards Carth, "I have a feeling I know where they're going. Do you remember where the ruins are, Bastila?"

"Yes, do you think she's there?

"Yes…the dark side has been polluting that place…you must go, and make sure that Galen does not kill the newly turned dark Jedi."

"I'm going too." Carth said, following Bastila towards the enclave exit.

"Knowing Galen, the two might be too late."

"Trust me, Vrook, I think he'll do the right thing."

00000

Fighting a Cathar is one thing. Catching it is another. Galen found this out when he was tailing Juhanni across the grass. Even though he held superior speed in battle, running speed was where Juhanni was winning. She jumped over logs and boulders that Galen had to force jump over. The distance was becoming wider, and Galen was becoming tired. They at least were at half a mile! Suddenly, a blaster bolt exploded the earth before him, sending him stumbling down a steep, rocky hill, where he managed to catch himself on a dead tree. Mandalorian bandits appeared on a landspeeder, firing rapid bursts of crimson light.

"I don't have time for this!" Galen yelled, as he held out his hands, using the force. The landspeeder was then hoisted up into the air, and pitched down the hill where it exploded onto a large rock formation below. Once more with the force, he leaped up back where he was the force, and took off after Juhanni once again. He wasn't sure about using the force to increase his speed, because even if he did go faster, he would still have to run and would tire out quicker. He glanced behind him to notice two more Mandalorian landspeeders quickly approaching him. With flashy movements, Galen leaped back, landed on a landspeeder, sent the Mandalorians flying out, crash it into the other one, and leapt away. The two vehicles met a large tree trunk, and exploded, sending shrapnel flying. It then occurred to Starkiller that he could've used one to catch up to Juhanni, making him curse to himself. She was quickly fading out of sight, and if he didn't catch up, he wouldn't see her again.

"Stop!" A Mandalorian shouted, suddenly standing up from behind a large boulder while holding up a large rock launcher aimed straight for Galen. Wanting to waste no time, Galen sent a quick blast of lightening at the launcher, hitting the electric components, which set fire to the rockets that were loaded. Before the armored man could get away, it blew up, making Galen run through chunks of gore and blood in the smoke.

Blaster fired once again opened fire in front, and he noticed that he had been ambush by four more Mandalorians. With him being frustrated and annoyed, he would be impossible to stop. He charged up all the power he could within that moment, and propelled a powerful force blast, sending the bandits along with heavy boulders and tree trunks flying towards where Juhanni was currently at. As luck would have it, one of the soldiers made contact with her back, sending her down along with the soldier, who was later crushed to death by a falling rock.

Noticing his chance, Galen used the force and with rocket like speed he accelerated to where Juhanni was down. Before the female could get up, Galen grabbed her arm, leaped up into the air, did a flashy spin and through her towards a nearby cliff wall. The surprised Juhanni was painfully smashed into the wall, and then as a finisher fell to the ground, and had luckily landed onto a patch of grass.

"Are you…even human?" Juhanni coughed, sending out blood from her mouth.

"I'm surprised you aren't broken yet." Galen said, panting heavily.

"It takes more then a simple toss to take out a Cathar." Juhanni gasped out, as she used the cliff wall as support to stand. Galen saw no signs of broken limbs, she was probably just bruised. Juhanni quickly injected herself with a small needle, which was probably filled with bacta. After a few moments, Juhanni stood up by herself, and glared at Starkiller heavily.

"You…I saw what you did with those bandits back there…that's even difficult to do for a Master!"

"I get that a lot." Galen said, pointing his lightsaber at Juhanni.

"Tell me, how many people have you killed Jedi?" asked the nervous Cathar.

"Too many to count, but you would be the first of your kind." Galen said, not taking his eyes off the Cathar. It was then that he noticed they were near some ruins, which had older Mandalorian armor scattered around.

"So this is where you live…" Starkiller said, noticing the growing amount of kath hounds up above on a cliff.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on sending more of them after you killed so many you scum…"

"How about we stop fighting?" Starkiller said lowering his weapon, "We won't get anywhere if we fight."

"But what if I want to?" Juhanni said, quickly flipping on her weapon and utilizing the Shi-Cho stance.

"Try it." Galen said, motioning her forward. Angered by this cocky gesture, she dove forward, clashing sabers. She began to use her agility, jumping and leaping around, slashing at all she could. Starkiller was easily parrying her blows, making perfect swings so that she was usually knocked back.

"So do you plan to kill me?" Juhanni yelled, as they engaged into a saber lock, looking at Galen eye to eye.

"Just to warn you, I made someone blind during this before." Galen said, grabbing Juhanni's arm with his free hand and making a quick grapple move which sent her crashing into the ground. Starkiller leaped back a few steps to avoid any attacks to take out his legs.

Juhanni got back onto her feet and the two began to fight once more. The Cathar was becoming sloppier by the second, her precise strikes becoming wobbles and her leaps were not showing up. It turned into her making a mess of random strikes, in which Starkiller blocked too easily. When he saw his chance, he grabbed her lightsaber hand and squeezed it, making her squeal in pain. When she jumped back to get away, he swiftly eased it out of her hand and grabbed it. Before Juhanni could get away, Galen delivered a swift kick to her stomach, which sent her back into a tall stone pillar in the middle of the ruins. The pain from the contact with the cliff wall came back, and Juhanni cried out, biting her lip and sent more blood trailing out.

"Galen!" A voice cried out, making Starkiller glance back to see Carth and Bastila arrive on a borrowed landspeeder. Bastila ran out, and somehow had the strong urge to hug Starkiller. Shaking it away, she looked at the wounded Juhanni who was writhing in almost unbearable pain in the ruins.

"So that's her, huh. Were you trying to kill her?" Carth asked, walking over to the Cathar.

"No, I wasn't, but I killed a few Mandalorians back there." Starkiller said, walking closer to Juhanni.

"Get…away from me!" the Cathar screeched, sending painful glares at the three.

"Well, we can't leave you here." Carth spat, "and the masters want you back." Juhanni's seemed to fade, and she grit her teeth, "there is no place for me there, I…I have done a very horrible thing there…"

"But you are being forgiven!" Bastila said, advancing towards the wounded Cathar, "the masters know what you have done, and they are giving you another chance!" Juhanni glanced up with a glow in her eyes, but it soon disappeared again.

"I can tell you really weren't with the dark side quite yet." Starkiller said, as he hoisted her up without any protesting. He set her down slowly into the landspeeder, and injected her with an anesthetic.

"By the way Galen, what do you mean by a few Mandalorians?"

00000

"Master, I have confirmed the location of Bastila. She is currently residing in a Jedi enclave on Dantooine."

"What about that other Jedi?"

"He's with her too. I also learned that he is called Starkiller. Commander Onasi is always in the enclave with them."

"Good, they're all in one place. But, must I remind you that it is your job to kill them? Well, except for Starkiller."

"Yes, I just wanted to inform you before I acted sir."

"Malak, you're learning, good apprentice." Malak stiffened.

"Now I would love to stay a chat, but I have a meeting with the Selkath about some kolto, but I shall meet you later." Revan shut off the communication device and turned back towards Admiral Karth.

"Set up a course of Manaan."

"Yes, Lord Revan." Karth replied, giving orders to the flight crew. Exhausted, Revan left out of the large doors and headed down the hallway. Sith soldiers bowed as he passed, along with fellow dark Jedi. Revan entered his own quarters, which was a large room that looked like a first class suite. He sat on his bed, and removed his hood and mask, revealing a handsome, pale skinned face with hair that hung down over his eyes.

"I thought that you slept with that on…" A voice called out, making Revan glance up to see an old woman wearing black Jedi robes.

"Traya, I'm surprised." Revan said, grinning at his former teacher, somewhat happy that she had appeared.

"That new Jedi that you had recently fought isn't someone Malak can deal with." Traya said, her dark eyes staring sightlessly at Revan, "I can look into the future, and I can tell that's where he's from."

"The future?" Revan asked, "How is that possible?"

"I'm not completely sure why, but the force has sent him back here, and he ended up meeting you and Bastila.

"This man…he's dangerous, and yet I want to meet him…" Revan said, thinking strongly about this, "Tell me, if we met and fought, who would be victorious?"

"That's for you to decide Revan, for my vision is blocked by this man." Traya said, as she disappeared through the room doors.

A loud beep was heard from one of Revan's pouches, and he quickly took out his hologram projector. An image of Malak appeared, making Revan sigh once again.

"Just thought that you would like to see this." Malak said, as his image disappeared and small clips of Galen appeared. It showed him eliminating the Mandalorians, taking out of the kath hounds and defeating another Jedi that Revan could not identify. Revan was still very impressed, yet felt offended by how powerful this Starkiller was. He was fighting like a master, and killed like an angry rancor. When the clips ended, Revan once more replayed them.

"He isn't to be trifled with…" Revan said to himself, lying back in his bed. There was another beep, and Revan angrily flipped on his projector.

"And also, HK seems to have taken some damage…"

"Where?"

"Um…Everywhere…"

"MALAK!"

**Yep, here was a lot of explosions and death in this chapter, but I had to have it at one point. Next chapter, you might see an old friend make an appearance, so please REVIEW!**


End file.
